


The View

by Swanky_Batman



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_Batman/pseuds/Swanky_Batman
Summary: What happens when Loki's mischief is not enough for him? When he gets pulled to help his brother, Thor, and Y/N he gets taken on an adventure.Events follow a bit of Thor: Ragnarok, some spoilers from that movie may be in it.





	The View

He smirked to himself, having just completed a task that was sure to make the kitchen maids jump. It was a lot of fun when no one could pinpoint who was doing these things, seeing as he were the all-important Odin. Walking down the hall towards the play he had set up, he received many people bowing.

It had been glorious, his time here. It also made him a little uneasy, however, never knowing if someone would catch on.

Sitting down at the play, he surrounded himself with food and women- readying for the event which many had gathered for.

It was pretty good, too- until Thor showed up and ruined his fun. He snickered, typical.

“Hello, dear brother.” He greeted after the charade had been busted open.

“Loki, where is father?”

“Brought a friend, have you?” He popped his head around his brother and ignored his questioning.

“Loki.” He tone was firm, no joking. It made him cringe a little. “Where is father?”

He sighed, “I left him…”

“Where?” He boomed. The woman behind Thor crossed her arms, her brow furrowed. Who was this curious person? Midgardian? She didn’t seem to be concerned with the city- which was a spectical, he was told.

“I’ll show you.” He offered, changing his outfit in front of them, and they walked towards the bifrost. “So, brother, introductions?”

Thor looked over to the woman, who was standing on his other side, smirking. “Shall we tell him?”

She shrugged, giving a grin that caught Loki a little off guard- it was adorable. He shook his head a little, turning away. “Fine, I don’t care anyways.”

“Fine.” She spoke for the first time and the sound hit Loki like a brick wall. It wasn’t high and frilly, rather it was mid-range with a hint of teasing. He frowned, why did he care what she sounded like- he was obviously lacking entertainment.

“Let’s go.” Loki nodded and the gate opened to Midgard. She was the first to jump in, he got lead in next, and Thor jumped in moments later.  
He led them towards the corner he last spoke to Odin. The building was getting demolished.

“Tell me that isn’t where you left him.” Thor frowned and the woman laughed a bit. Loki frowned- he was hilarious but not at this moment.

All of a sudden, there was a hole that opened under him and he fell through. What was this strange place? He was falling but he didn’t see an end. He looked up to see who just joined him- the woman.

“What?” She looked around, meeting his eyes and skipping his heartbeat for a moment. He snickered, there had been a ton of women around him on Asgard, he didn’t need the looks from this peasant from where the gods only knew.

“It seems I know as much about this as you.” He grinned towards her, flashing one of his better smiles.

She allowed herself a chuckle before catching herself- but for that moment he was pleased. He frowned, this woman was a pain and it infuriated him. Who was he to care what this woman did or did not do? Or where she was from?

“So- god of mischief-” She grinned, “You sure you have nothing to do with this?”

He licked his lips, “Trust me, if I wanted time alone with you, I wouldn’t have us falling through a hole in the middle of-” He looked around- “Here.”

“Oh, really?” She arched an eyebrow, “Where would we be, then?” She giggled and it made his heartbeat quicken.

“It wouldn’t be in a setting to your liking, love.” He winked a little, trying to take control of the situation, “It would involve a little torture, maybe some chains-”

“Sounds kinky.” She laughed, waving her hands through the air in an attempt to see where they were. Loki could feel a blush creeping in, what was with this woman.

“You’re a curious individual…” He spoke up.

“Same to you.”

They met eyes again for a moment before Loki looked towards the ground, where he spotted it coming closer.

“I’ve been falling- For thirty minutes!” He complained after hitting the floor.

She hit the floor just after him, “Again, again!” She laughed, jumping to her feet, giving this new man in a cape a wink. 

He immediately hated him, “Who are you?” He pulled out some knives.

“He’s a sorcerer.” Thor spoke up.

“Don’t think that a second rate-” He started, getting pushed through a portal with a “Bye Bye” from the sorcerer. He lay on the ground, breathing.

“Nice, Loki.” Thor spoke up, shaking his head, “He was helping us.”

“Maybe he helped you-” Loki started before the woman spoke up.

“Where are we?” She spun around, eyes scanning the area.

“Some strange land called ‘Norway’.” Thor shrugged.

Her eyes widened a little, “I’ve always wanted to visit!” She skipped along a few yards before Thor laughed, calling her back.

Loki had enough, “Alright.” He jumped up. “I’ve had just about enough of you both.”

“Father,” Thor’s attention got caught near the shore. 

The woman smiled a sad smile and turned around, skipping the other way. His head tilted and his eyes did a quick search of her before walking with Thor. He smirked to himself, admitting the view was not bad.

\-----

After their conversation, they found her a little while away, sitting in a tree.

“We have to leave, now.” Thor called to her, turning around just in time to see the form of Hela. She jumped down, landing on her feet.

“Well, well, well.” Hela spoke, greeting them. 

Loki and Thor changed, and he was surprised when the woman changed as well, into a leather outfit.

“I know, I know- leather is your thing.” She smirked, turning her attention back. He grinned, she was sassy- he’s give her that.  
After the short conversation leaning towards death and destruction, he called up for transportation.

“Loki, no!” Thor asked but it was too late, it was happening.

They fought through the stream, the woman getting pushed out first and Loki falling closer to her- he tried to catch up to her, he didn’t know if she could stop herself.

\-----

When she woke up, she was in a bed with Loki’s arm around her.

“Loki?” She asked, moving a little bit, seeming groggy.

His eyes flashed open and he sat up, pulling his arm back. “What are you doing?” He jumped up, catching his legs in the blanket and pulling the woman off the bed on accident. “I apologize.” He hung his head for a moment and offered a hand to help her up.

She took it, jumping up, “Where are we?” She asked, looking around the small room.

“Grandmaster, they’re awake.” A sounding went off.

“Ahh, there’s my favorite couple!” He entered with people surrounding him. His assistant offered him a stick, “Why would I want that?” He shooed it away, “My god, there’s something wrong with you.” He shook his head, turning back to them.

Loki smirked his little smirk, finding an opening with someone who didn’t know him. He smooth talked his way through the conversation and ended up in this grandmaster’s good graces. He looked over near the end to see her reaction- she didn’t seem impressed, but she didn’t seem unimpressed either. He took it as a win.

“I’m the grandmaster, by the way.” He grinned, offering a hand towards Loki.

“I’m Loki, and this is Alva.” He offered, smirking over at the woman who snorted a little before catching herself.

“Alva,” The grandmaster stuck out his tongue, “I mean, no offense, but you look prettier than that name.”

“You’re right- I should go with a nickname instead.” She grinned, “Maybe ‘Trivial amatuer’?”

It made the grandmaster laugh, and Loki stifled a chuckle as well.

“I like her,” He grinned, “Are you sure you’re a couple?” He gave her a little bit of a wicked look.

“Yes.” He blurted out, he felt himself turning awfully red, “I mean, that’s how you found us, hmm?” He avoided eye contact with her, he didn’t want to see a smirk or a teasing wink thrown to him he was embarrassed enough by his outburst.

“Alright, tiger.” He held up his hands, backing away. “Let me get you both some clothes and I’ll meet you for lunch.”

“Thank you very much, sir.” Loki nodded, the door shutting afterwards, “Not. a. Word.”

“All I was going to say was it’s impressive- the way you can think on your feet like that.” She held up her hands, going to sit on the bed.

He turned, his eyes confused and meeting hers, “I don’t understand you.” 

She laughed, “One hopes I wouldn’t be as easy to figure out. Nice name, by the way.” There is was, that wink. 

He grinned a little, “Well it’s not a lie- I didn’t know what your name was. Or where you came from.”

“Makes me a little mysterious, doesn’t it?” She giggled, sending a shiver up his spine.

“Indeed.” He walked closer to her, “Do I not gain any information?”

She pursed her lips a little, staring at him, “I’ll give you one fact about myself- not my name, that’s too entertaining- tonight.”

He grinned, “Deal.”

There was a beep and someone walked in with a set of clothes for Loki and her.

There was a blush shared between them both before Loki turned around and started getting undressed. He heard her shifting and could almost sense when she was undressed and redressing.

“This is hideous.” She frowned and Loki finished getting dressed quickly, turning around and laughing. It was a bright orange dress with high shoulders, leaving little to the imagination for her chest- which made him red, but it also had a long skirt being dragged alongside her with frills.

“How come your outfit looks good and is functional?!” She pouted, pounding on the door.

“We really shouldn’t piss him off,” Loki came up to her a little, scratching his head.

“Who’s pissing him off? I just need that outfit in my size.” Her eyebrow twitched and the door opened. She spun a little story about how her culture finds it insulting to be in a dress, getting a slight look from the lady but she complied, turning to go grab an outfit. “See?” She smirked to him, catching his eyes landing on her chest for a second.

“It is very revealing.” He admitted, turning away. His feared she could hear his heartbeat being so close to her. He had to put some distance between them.

After the second change of outfit, she seemed happy and they left the room to meet the grandmaster for lunch. He was lounging with a couple of women rubbing his shoulders.

“Is it wrong to show affection on your world?” He quirked an eyebrow towards them both as they had been seated next to each other but not more than a glance happened between them.

“What is your custom on the matter?” Loki spoke up, throwing a smile towards him, trying to stay in his good graces.

He showed his hands, one of the ladies coming to sit down on his lap, “As you see it. We think it is sensual to stimulate the relationship- even if others are around.” He met her eyes, “I could show you if you prefer.”

“I think we understand it.” She grinned a little, offering her hand on the table to Loki. He got a slight hot flash when he took it, fingers grasping each other. He looked down to his plate and began to eat, ignoring her more. 

\------

That night, as they had been given one room, they flipped for the couch and put on a program. It was some sort of movie shot on this world and they both enjoyed tearing it apart.

It got late that night and the program still hadn’t seemed to end, “What is this?” Loki finally asked, rubbing his face to stay awake.

“No clue,” She yawned a little, a slight smile still on her face from watching it. Her eyes slowly got heavier and they got harder to keep them open.

\--

The next morning, there was a noise at the door. Loki opened his eyes a little, finding himself leaning back on the couch. His left side felt warm and he gripped it for a moment before realizing it was her. She was leaning on him, snuggled up in a ball- her head on his chest just about where his heart was, his arm around her and resting on her back.

His heartbeat quickened, he sat there for a minute, not knowing what to do. She shifted a little and slid into his lap, turning up so her face was showing. It looked innocent, sweet, maybe a little troubled. He unconsciously decided this was his favorite thing to look at, giving a soft sigh.

“Hello?” The grandmaster knocked at the door before letting himself in.

She jolted up, looking around and Loki attempted to look like he had just woken up himself.

“Good morning little lovebirds.” He grinned, “I’d love if you could join me in my daily routine.”

“Of course.” Loki answered, “Let us get ready and we will meet you.”

“Great.” He walked out and there was a silence that spread across the room.

“Whoops.” She chuckled after a minute, scratching her neck. Loki smirked a little at her, his heartbeat still fast.

“Looks like we didn’t finish the program.” He offered.

“I wonder how it ended?” She laughed, getting him to laugh as well before she shifted and patted her head. “My hair probably looks great right now.”

He grinned, looking at her hair, “It looks…” He snapped his attention back, “Fine.”

“Are you alright?” She asked as he stood, grabbing his arm.

“Of course. You?” He frowned a little, his eyes showing a coldness.

She paused, looking down, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so comfy sleeping before.” She said it without mocking.

This made him stop mid-step, turning around to face her. “Good for you.”

“Are you mad at me?” She shook her head, meeting his gaze. “We fell asleep on the couch.”

“Nice plan.” He gave an evil chuckle.

“Plan?!” She laughed, rolling her eyes. “Yes, you’ve caught my evil plot-”

“Yes, to get me to feel for you.” He looked angry, scary.

Her gaze met his, her jaw open a little and this statement caught her off guard. “Do you?” She asked finally, getting him to lower his gaze.

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth.” Her gaze met his again.

He sounded weak instead of the in control tone that he wanted, “Perhaps.”

He waited for the mocking to come, the joke on him for fooling himself about their odd banter. “Me too.” Was what he received instead.

“Don’t pity me!” His eyes went wild and he walked towards her.

“Don’t pity me!” She shouted back, standing, her arms crossed.

They both stood there for a minute, unmoving and both searching.

“You didn’t answer a question-” He spoke, the anger gone from his voice. “And since you broke your word, I get to ask any question.” He cleared his throat, waiting for a prompt.

“And what would your question be?” Her cheeks were red and Loki leaned in closer, his cheeks also blazing. He paused, breathing on her skin, his lips close to her mouth. She couldn’t take it, she took him by the collar and pushed him onto the couch- she pulled herself onto his lap, a fierceness in her eyes. He grinned, finally in control, holding her face close to his, “What name shall I moan?” She visibly shivered at his question, an evil grin on her face.

She crashed lips with him, in between breathes answering, “Y/N.”


End file.
